Life goes on
by the-hooded-figure2
Summary: Why does everything happen to me? Prim is burning for revenge after her sister was killed in the Battle at the cornucopia. Filled with hatred towards the person who killed her sister Prim fights for her Sanity, Life and for her sister's Revenge. Based after the 74th hunger games which Cato wins. NEW CHAPTER! ENJOY GUYS! sorry that I took so long
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story written after the first Hunger Games were Katniss and Peeta die. Starts from Prim's point of view but will change later.**

Why me?

Prim's POV

As I looked out the window at all the passing woodland I couldn't help but think 'Why me?'

I'm thirteen years old and my name is Primrose Everdeen. And I have been selected for the 75th Hunger games.

I couldn't say my life was perfect before I mean my father was dead and my mother was in a deep depression. What could I do move on ditch my older sister. No I stayed and slowly my mother's condition improved. That was until Katniss volunteered for the hunger games last year. She's dead now some prick called Cato ended up killing her and Peeta. After that I knew I didn't have much hope of avoiding the Games. President Snow has a sick mind, he enjoys, along with all the other capitols, watching 23 kids die every year. I've tried to train but I just couldn't do it. I can't kill other people just so I can survive. That's not how I work. I'm a healer. My job is to fix all the people who have been harmed by Snow's madness.

There's a knock on my door, that will be Effie.

"Darling it's diner time," she says in a tearful voice.

"Coming," I reply.

The train would be magnificent except for the fact that with each kilometre we travel I am getting closer to my death. I sit down at the diner table which is already laden with food. I don't fell like eating so I just nibble on a bread roll. Haymitch and my fellow tribute Zaiene Hadlyels are also sitting at the table.

"So you two got any strengths," asks Haymitch in a slurred voice. He is obviously drunk. Not that I blame him, I mean the one year he gets decent tributes they die just before the end. Zaiene starts to answer the question but it is clear that Haymitch isn't listening because he has just fallen into his soup. No of this interests me so I continue nibbling my roll.

Zaiene is trying to catch my eye as we sit down to watch the recaps of the reapings. Last year I would have cared about this strange behaviour but now I really couldn't give a damn. The TV flickers on and Ceasar Flickerman is there commenting on the district one tributes. Even Caesar, normally so bright and chirpy, is looking a little down. Maybe something is happening in the Capitol that hasn't reached the Districts yet?

It is only until they are showing district 8 that I realize I have seen someone before. The district 2 tribute is actually my sister's killer's little brother. Yes, the Ziebel vs. Everdeen contest has returned to the Hunger Games once again.

**To be continued…**

**Hope you liked it sorry for any mistakes I am only a kid and also language may be different to your language. Australian not American :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews I will try to update as often as possible but I am still in school so that might only be once a week or so.**

**Sorry for any of the mistakes I don't exactly pay attention in English :D**

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**Prim's POV**

I can't believe it!

There is no way this is a coincidence. Come on, how can both siblings of the last two tributes, from the previous games, be fairly reaped? Snow is definitely interfering. Either he doesn't like me or he really wants to get rid of my whole family.

At this thought I think of my mother how will she survive after my certain death. No one to look after her. No one to feed her. For the last year I have had to venture into the forest to gather herbs and other food for us to eat. Gale helps but he only has Sunday to hunt and gather. In a way this is good, I am not brilliant with the bow but I can set snares and traps with ease. I wouldn't want to shoot anyone anyway, except for one person but unfortunately he isn't in the games.

I go to bed early not being able to stand the tearful Effie and the frightened Zaiene. I lie in bed for a while thinking about the Hunger Games and what the arena might be. Oh I almost forgot this year is the Quarter Quell. They haven't announced it yet. I don't really want to think about what horrible twist the capitol has come up with for this years games. I think back to all the other Quells, the one where double the kids were reaped, that was the year Haymitch won. The first Quarter Quell the districts had to select their victims. I could never have done that. How could you choose which innocent little child to send to a slaughterhouse? And live with yourself afterwards? I have no idea what we will be made to do this year. And really my circumstances are already so bad I can't imagine them getting any worse.

**Drase Ziebel's POV**

**(In bedroom waiting for sleep to come)**

Being 15 years old I am pretty confident with these games. I have already been training in the Academy for 10 years. And I am pretty big for my age. There are some older kids, like my district partner who is 17, but I don't care. I want to show my big brother who is boss. He won last year but he was 16. He volunteered early because he is so arrogant. He didn't think anyone could beat him and he was almost wrong. Katniss Everdeen came so closing to shutting my brother's mouth for good that I could see the fear in his eyes. Something I've never seen before and doubt that I will ever see again. The Capitol must be desperate for another Ziebel/Everdeen fight because this year Katniss' sister got reaped as well as me. Well they are going to be disappointed, she may be strong but she is no match for me. As for her district partner I doubt he can pull off the whole teenagers in love thing again because she looks like she is about to go insane. I have seen this look in many older students in the Academy as they train for the games. Anyway this Everdeen sister is only thirteen, so what chance does she have of beating me?

She may be a little pretty with her blue eyes and blonde hair but she is so not good enough for me. I don't even know her name, I doubt Cato does either. It's probably something gay like Sunshine or Violet. Maybe her whole family is named after plants? I snicker at the thought, at least we in District 2 have proper names. Seriously who names their kid after roots?

I can't wait to get into the Capitol, I'll get to show all those rich weirdos how good I am. Maybe having a victor as my brother will work to my advantage. Like the brother and sister who won in consecutive years a while back. Thank god we don't have to learn history in the Academy, having to learn how to act for sponsors is bad enough. Whenever we have interviews I just grunt and shrug. Why should I, Drase Ziebel, tell all those capitol idiots about my life?

I hear our mentors telling Tarnia to turn off her music. If I wasn't so strong I would be seriously worried about the fact that Cato's going to be my mentor. Why should he have all that power? I better suck up to him for the next few days or otherwise he might just kill me off in the games.

**Next chapter the Capitol**

**Hope you liked it, just wondering would you like longer chapters or is this one okay. If you have any ideas don't hesitate to tell me because I can always use some help. Sorry for any mistakes hopefully my grammar will improve because my sister has offered to proof read.**

**This chapter wasn't great but I wasn't thinking great. Next chapter will be better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry I took ages to update I didn't think anybody liked it but then I saw the reviews and it really motivated me Thanks guys, will try to update weekly in the future :D**

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Zaiene's POV**

I have to turn away when we finally arrive at the capitol. There are so many colours and lights. After travelling through a dark tunnel for over an hour the multicoloured city is a hazard to the eyes. I look over at Prim and see that she is glaring at all the bright Capitol citizens bellow. I nudge her and start to wave, trying to cheer her up. She glances in my direction for about a second before turning her hateful gaze towards the people she obviously can't stand.

I understand how she feels. The Games killed her sister. But at the rate she's going she'll be dead in a week. With no sponsors she doesn't have a hope in the world. Then I think maybe not. Her sister was a hunter maybe Prim has some of her skills too?

**Prims POV**

We arrive at the station and I continue to glare at everybody. All the capitols around us are chattering excitedly. Betting on when and how well we will do in the games. Effie takes Zaiene's arm and starts to pull him towards the car. I follow them. The interior or the car is leather and looks extremely expensive. I sit in the middle and Haymitch gets in beside me. Zaiene has his nose pressed against the glass looking enthusiastically at his surroundings. I look forward and keep the hateful expression etched upon my face.

After the driver has manoeuvred the car through many Capitol citizen lined streets, we get out and step into a tall building. This is the remake centre. Here, just like Katniss, I will have my body hair ripped off and my nails chiselled. Haymitch still doesn't say anything as Effie tells Zaiene and I to do everything the prep team tells us. We are led into two separate rooms and I can see three ludicrously dressed capitols. At the sight of me, one bursts into tears. I wonder briefly what this is about before realizing that these people must have been Katniss' prep team too. I am surprised when they start cleaning up my body because they still haven't said anything yet. Aren't these people supposed to enjoy the Games?

After what feels like 5 hours my prep team put down their instruments and walk out of the room. I have no idea what this means so I just stay lying on the cool metal table that I am on. After about 10 minutes a man with golden eyeliner walks in.

"Hello, my name is Cinna," he says while holding out his hand.

"Prim," I reply. We shake and he pulls me into a sitting position.

He walks around me for a few minutes before telling me to put on my robe. "You look a little like Katniss. I send you my deepest condoulences."

This is strange behaviour. Capitol citizens are not supposed to care about dead tributes. I realize that I haven't responded so I nod my head in gratitude. He has a quizzical expression on his face as if he is trying to figure me out. "I see the Games have changed you also, when she spoke of you I had the impression of a simple and happy soul. Either Katniss didn't notice how deep your thoughts are or you have changed considerably."

Again I refrain from telling him additional information and just nod my head. He seems to realize this because he just sighs.

Drase's POV

Cato comes in smirking at my ridiculous costume. I am dressed in a glittering silver cape and underpants. "They obviously didn't give you Gold because that's my colour," he says with an arrogant smile on his face. I feel like punching his face in but that wouldn't be very wise. Before he realizes what I have been thinking my other mentor comes in. "Ahh, second little superhero in the family, and looks to be dressed like one too." Enobria exclaims. "Time to get you down to that chariot, eh."

I follow her and Cato down to the massive hall where 12 horse drawn chariots are waiting for us. We walk to the second chariot and I clamber in. Tarnia is dressed in a purple cape with a matching bodysuit. I turn and look at all the other useless tributes and notice a wisp of smoke at the back of the room.

Prim's POV

Even for my standards the angel like garment that I am wearing is beautiful. Cinna has attached a smoking device onto my wings. Making my look hazy and dangerous. He says it will give the Capitol an impression of a girl rising from the ashes of her sister's death. I think it looks like I'm back for revenge.

I swear I could her a pin drop as our chariot leaves the hall and starts its slow journey towards the city centre. No one screams and no one cheers. There is only silence. The people closest to us are retreating and I can see many of the other tributes have turned to look at us. I smile and catch site of us on the massive screens dotted around the city. I look like my gaze could kill and any person stupid enough to get in my way will end up fertilising daffodils.

President snow steps forward towards the microphone and I realize just how much trouble I am in.

My gaze is unwavering as I stare up at the president; my blue eyes were locked on his red slits. There was definitely no doubt to why I had been picked. President Snow wanted to ensure that nothing like the previous games ever happened again. The best way to make sure to of that was to get rid of me, and quickly.

**This chapter was a little longer but I hope you guys liked it anyway.**

**R&R please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm trying to take the story slowly. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 4**

Cato's POV

I couldn't believe stupid little twelve had done it again! Their Fire costumes went and beat us all just like last year. I look over at Drase and see that he is thinking upon the same line as me. I turn to give my most hateful glare to the twelve crew but they are all heading towards the elevator. Their group looks small, the girl is nowhere to be seen. She can't have gone anywhere could she?

Prim's POV

"What is it?"

Haymitch has my hand in a vice like grip as he tows me over to a staircase. He hasn't said anything since he grabbed me out of the chariot and literally dragged me into the elevator.

"You really have no idea do you," he says while giving me a look of scrutiny.

"About what," I reply with as much scorn as I can manage.

"You were reaped for a reason," Haymitch continues despite my sarcastic comment. "Your sister got so far the capitol people grew attached to her."

"So."

"President Snow wants to end this, kill you off quickly and show your family in a bad light, everyone will go back to liking the games like before."

"And."

Haymitch gives an exasperated sigh.

"Well going out there with a look like your going to throttle someone if they get in your way, isn't a very good way to get the crowd on your side."

"I don't care."

"Prim, getting yourself killed in the bloodbath won't bring Katniss back."

"You think this is the whole reason I came out here, my dad died in a mining accident, my sister in the hunger games and my mother from starvation and depression. No one wants to be friends with me, they think if they get too close to me they'll get punished for it. And you know why all this has happened, the capitol. I'm not just here for revenge. You said it yourself, Katniss and Peeta set the spark, but before the flame could catch the capitol stamped it out. But they forgot about me. The embers remain and so do I."

Zaiene's POV

The dinner table is silent Prim and Haymitch still haven't returned. What's taking them so long? I knew the moment the doors shut on the crowds that something was wrong. Haymitch had his eyes on Prim and no one else. I was engulfed by my scared looking prep team and only saw them disappearing into the elevator. Footsteps coming down the stairs break me out of my little flashback.

Haymitch takes the seat at the head of the table and immediately starts stuffing food into his mouth. Prim sits down opposite him. She doesn't even look at the food. She has a calculating look on her face, as if she is trying to figure out how many times she can get away with something. I go to start a conversation but then realize that there was no point. I stand abruptly and leave the room. I feel 5 pairs of eyes boring into my back all the way to the door.

Drase's POV

Dinner was over we had all watched the recap of the opening ceremony. Everdeen looked plain deadly. The boy from twelve failed to cheer her up and looked a little hurt. He's an idiot I think to myself. Neither of them are a threat. As if Cato can read my thoughts he looks up and gestures towards the elevator. What the hell? I stand and follow him out.

He leads me up to the roof. I never saw it before the view is pretty wicked. Cato clears his throat impatiently. I take a last exaggerated look around, just to annoy him before glancing up at him.

"What?"

"You know what you have to do?"

"Kill'em all quick before I starve."

"Nope, play. Kill the boy if you must but keep the girl alive."

"What! Are you crazy."

"It won't be difficult, she's probably spent the last year crying by her sisters grave."

"But why."

"Because I told you too."

I scoff at this information, "and when did I ever listen to you."

"Since I became your mentor, idol and the one that will keep you alive."

I consider this for a moment, I don't want the girl interfering in my games but maybe this is what I will have to do to get more sponsors in the arena.

"Fine I'll do it, but only if you do something for me."

"What."

"Oh, I won't be giving you that information yet, wouldn't want your pea brain to overflow with information, would we."

"If that's what you would prefer little bro, now why don't you run along and go to bed."

"Where are you going?"

"My activities do not concern you, goodnight."

Cato's POV

Stupid little Drase, thinks the world revolves around him. Well he'll see, one day when nothing's going his way and no one cares about it, then he'll know. Now I have to wait for that little Angel from twelve. Security told me that Lover boy and Katniss had all their 'secret' love chats up here. Surely little sis can't resist the pull of destiny?

Prim's POV

It's 11:57 no one has made a sound for hours. I can't sleep. This room is where Katniss was exactly one year ago. This thought makes me feel claustrophobic. Everywhere I go there are memories of her. I walk over to the door and look out. The apartment is silent, everyone must be asleep. I tiptoe down the hall and am about to head up the stairs onto the roof when a gruff voice stops me.

"Now where do you think your going missy,"

**Next chapter training…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews**

**I am trying to make this story realistic and believable**

**Enjoy**

**:D**

Drase's POV

Cato's such an idiot. Did he really think that mentor from twelve would let his precious Angel wonder during the night. She's probably under lock and key. I smirk at the bleary eyed Cato. Now his stupid little plan to dishonour the Everdeen name wont work. Oh how disappointing. I'm surprised that the others at the breakfast table can't hear my sarcastic mind. Cato is about to fall asleep at the table. I start shovelling food into my mouth to staunch my laughter.

"So what's the plan now Big Bro," I question Cato.

"Humph."

Yay small victory for me. A finish breakfast and go to have a shower. Almost time for training.

Our extravagant escort insists on coming down to the training room with us. How the hell can you get lost going down like 5 floors. The annoying ting of the elevator brings me out of my little rant. We go down a corridor that is lined with guards and then turn right.

Jesus this gym is almost as awesome as the one back home. I head over to the spears immediately. No one else is here. Good, I can have a little fun with no one watching. As I check out all the dangerous looking spears the district 1 tributes enter. The girl is actually pretty tiny, for career standards. She must have a secret because she volunteered. The boy was reaped I remember and he is around 6ft. Tarnia walks over to the tributes and starts to talk. She's obviously going for the 'Career' strategy.

It takes around 10 minutes before the rest of the tributes arrive. 12 is last. Slipping into the room like death itself is the little angel. She walks 2 metres behind the boy and the escort and hardly looks around when they enter the room. All the tributes are huddled around a capitol woman, who is explaining the rules of training. She just goes on and on. I feel like walking away and starting to fight when her speech ends. At last.

I stick with Tarnia and she gathers in the other careers. The two from1 and 4

"Is there any one else we want," she asks.

The others all glance at the other tributes. I find myself looking over at the girl from 12. She is standing in a corner and glaring at anybody who looks her way.

I couldn't help it, she just looked so funny. "Why don't we see if little Angel wants to train with us."

Everyone looks at me as if I have gone mad. I sigh and saunter over to the girl who has everyone scared shitless.

Prim's POV

I feel like running away, this place is driving me crazy. I can see the kids scared and trying to stuff their brains to the max with information on how to survive. I see others who have already given up hope. And those who are so arrogant that they don't even… A group of those very people are coming towards me. Well they aren't really a group, the boy in front is trying to looks bored and confident, but he is not pulling it off like his brother. The others are a few steps behind and clearly nervous. I don't move an inch. Keeping up appearances will go a long way in the fight for revenge. He is about two steps away when Drase? Looks over his shoulder. He sees that the others are not giving any kind of support and turns back to face me. He sees my thin smile and an expression of understanding flickers across his eyes. Insecurity isn't going to get you anywhere.

I wait patiently for him to say something.

"Ehemmm."

Here we go. I look into his brown eyes for any indication of where this conversation is going to take me.

The girl from his district nudges his arm. I decide it is time to speak up.

"Yes, this is getting boring Drase, do say what's on your mind," I put on the most concerned voice possible.

"Ehemmm."

"Have you got a sore throat Drasey," you could say sarcasm is my best skill.

"Grrrgh."

A low growl emmits from his throat.

"English would be nice," I tell him.

"it doesn't matter."

"Oh really, it must have taken a lot of courage to come and walk over here and now your just, throwing it away."

The vein in his temple looks like its about to burst open. I couldn't help one last comment.

"It seems you have the same anger management skills as your brother."

At these words he knits his brows together in fury and throws a punch at my head. I duck under his arm and walk over to the sword wielding station.

Zaeine's POV

I go over to the fire station. The careers are gathered in a group over at the spear station. Prim is smiling at the sword station. And the rest of the tributes are all at various stations. I look at Prim again. Just before she was with the careers they must have made a joke and it backfired because they don't look particularly happy. I feel a tingling on my skin and look down at the fire that I was trying to start.

"Ouch!"

I shriek out in pain and everyone in the room turns to look at me. Most are either stifling laughter or hiding smirks. I look down at my hands in shame and see that they are starting to blister. I leave the fire station and head over to the edible food station. Maybe I can find something to stop the pain?

I hear footsteps approaching, I turn away from the trainer and do not see Prim but the boy from 2.

"How are your hands?"

"Um okay," I respond.

The lunch bell rings so I put down the plant that I was holding and amble over to the cafeteria. Before I can enter the boy grasps my arm.

"Hey, come sit with us."

**If you have any advice or ideas please review or PM**

**Thanks**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry this took so long to come. I was writing the chapter and my computer crashed. Enjoy! And thanks for all those who reviewed they all mean a lot to me :D**

Prim's POV

The food in the cafeteria looks fake, too perfect. The bread has no burnt spots, the fruit no bruises. A grab a roll and an apple. The others are all pigging out on stew and ludicrous looking dishes. There are 4 tables, with 3 or 4 tributes on them. I don't want to sit with some randoms so I walk over to the far corner and bite into my apple.

"Hey, come sit with us."

What the hell! Why is 2 talking to my district partner. Is this some ploy to get to me. Well unfortunately for him Zaeine and I are not Katniss and Peeta. Star-Crossed lovers x2, likely NOT. I allow myself a smirk before ripping off a chunk of my bread.

Drase's POV

I locate Prim in a corner. Does she always have to act so above everybody else? She mustn't have noticed my latest friend so I nudge him and speak up.

"So, umm ….."

Zaeine Tarnia mouths to me.

"Zaeine, do you like Prim."

The nervous looking boy glances around before answering.

"Well err she's um really umm nice."

"Oh come on man don't give me that bullshit,"I say encouraging him.

"Oh um yeah."

Maybe Prim was right, this kid is a danger to himself, at least Peeta had a way with words. Now I'm desperate. I turn to Prim but if anything she has receded even further into the shadows. Valetta the district 1 midget clears some scrawny tributes off a table and we take a seat. I dig into my pastery meaty meal and prick up my ears.

"Yeah, district 12 is small and we are all pretty poor."

Please just because I asked you to sit with us doesn't mean you are in with the careers. No one is listening and Valetta clears her throat loudly. I finish off my meal and get up. This one sided conversation is boring me. I don't know whether we are allowed to leave early, but hey I'm a dude who should be feared so I smack on my most arrogant and scary face and saunter out of the room.

Prim's POV

Training was getting boring. Though my personality may have changed, just a bit, my body was still weak. If I had of moved in with the Hawthorne's then maybe I would have learned to hunt. Instead I choose to distance myself from everyone, well as much as you can in an overpopulated town. I suppose the one thing that has kind of gone right for me was my mothers reputation as a healer. Seeing as prices had skyrocketed in everything but pay, people had continued to come to me for medical assistance.

FLASHBACK

I hear the demanding knock at the door. I had just lit the fire signalling that it was night. No one visited me much, Gale came once a week to deliver game and all my old 'friends' had deserted me. It was 2 months since the Hunger Games and my mum had passed three weeks ago. Curfew was on so this person was either desperate or a peacekeeper. I decided that I had stalled enough and as if in agreement the knock came again. I rolled my eyes, don't these people ever learn, if you want to come in you wait patiently, not pressing yourself against the door frame so your presence is felt. With one last breath I opened the door.

SHIT!

No wonder they came here. The guy on the litter had blood spewing out of his back. The two burly men carrying him didn't even wait for me to move aside. They hurried into the room, fear evident in every line on their faces. They plonked him on they table glanced around anxiously and left the room as swiftly as they had came. I kind of expected others to enter maybe family or friends, but no one came. Unsure of what to do I closed the door and walked up to the man. I inspected his back. His shirt was coated in blood and backless. I leaned in, at this distance I could see around 40 different lashes. He must have been whipped. Who did this? No one uses a whip around here. The guy groans and switch into work mode. Twice I had ventered into the woods out side district Twelve to gather herbs and other edible plants. Out of habit I had also collected some remedial plants. I grabbed these and started chop them. I had used the last of my painkillers on my mother as she passed. His blood continued to gush, so much so that it weas on the floor. I found a towel and wet it slightly, removing the old blood and cleaning the wound. Next I went to my bed and ripped up my sheet. This would have to do as a bandage. I returned to my plants. I had seen my mother make it a few times before. After 5 minutes I have prepared a herbal concotion to ease the pain and Snow Coat to numb his back and help to keep it disinfected.

I place a loose bandage around his back and pull up a chair. Nothing to it but to wait and see.

I must of dozed off because when I wake the sun is up. My tummy rumbles but I ignore it. The man is still out of it but he is not dead. His back has stopped bleeding and he is breathing heavily. I stoke the fire and but the kettle into the dying embers. I glance at the man before I opened the door. Their was snow up to my thighs and more falling steadily. I trudged round to Lady, my goat. I picked up my milking bucket and squeezed as much milk as I could out of her. I gave her a pat before returning to the house. The guy is sitting up, but hang on, I know that face. It's Gale! I drop my bucket in surprise. Buttercup hisses the clang has woken him. What the hell is Gale doing with whip cuts all over his back? And as if I didn't recognise him? I pick up my bucket, luckily it still has some milk in it, and turn over to the kitchen. I feel his boring into my back. He must be as confused as I am. After taking as long as I possibly could on preparing bread, cheese, mint and two glasses of goat milk I turn around and sit back in my seat. I grab my glass and put the plate on a part of the table which Gale isn't sitting on.

"Prim."

Relectuntly I look hardly meeting his gaze.

"What happened?" his voice was blunt, and still full of wonder.

"I don't know, what happened?."

"That's what I just asked."

"How come you were injured?"

"You first, how come I'm here?"

"you're the one that turned up at my doorstep."

"Wel- what how did I get here? One minute I was being flogged and the next I was with you."

"Who flogged you?"

"The new head peace keeper. He's replaced Cray. I was heading to the hob. I only had a chicken on me though. I'd already sold some other stuff along the way. It seems Snow has caught on to our lack of toture. We're already starved now we have to put up with all this."

"what do we do now?"

"We wait for the storm to blow itself out."

He's right the wind has picked up and the snow is falling faster. No one can move around in this weather. So we wait. I settle back in my chair, lean back and try to forget that there is an extremely hot guy, half naked, less than a metre away from me.

**I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Please review and just a question **

**Would you prefer random updates or weekly updates?**

**Thank you**

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7- Confusion

I know that this is a little late and I'm sorry. Thanks for the reviews, ENJOY :D

PRIM'S POV

I saw the child, for that's all he could be, raise the bow and aim it. I saw him draw back crookedly and almost drop the bow with his shaking hands. I see him release. I see the arrows flight. I see him miss by 2 metres. All of a sudden it is just too much. Who does this? I turn my back and walk out of the training centre. Some habits die hard. No one stops me. Are you allowed to leave early from training? I don't care. I don't want to see anyone. Instead of getting the lift back to my floor I wander. I go past rooms with weapons, screens, people. 10 minutes pass and I find myself on a staircase that looks like it hasn't been used in years. I find an exit and start into another corridor. I turn a bend, pass a bedroom. I turn again. Something holds onto my arm pulling me into a corner. I see a hand and can make out the shape of a man. A big man. I focus on his face, but other than spiky hair I am unable to determine any of his features. It comes closer and closer. What the hell is happening. Maybe he is trying to see me better. What…

I feel the warm sensation that is his lips before I black out.

I wake up in my room. I look at the fancy capitol clock and see that it is 9:01. how the hell am I in bed. I think back to this afternoon. I remember a guy, but not his face. But how did I get here? I stumble out of bed and down the corridor. Zaeine and Haymitch are at the table. Talking. That stupid capitol woman, Effie stands and starts saying something about how I was asleep and they came and didn't want to wake me and like lardy la la la. I'm about to ask who brought me here when I realise they probably don't have any idea. Time to take things into my own hands. I spy the food on a side table and slip over to it. Missing the plates and cutlery I head straight for a chicken leg and some salad. The five people at the table still haven't taken their eyes off my. Without looking at them I head for the only spot I think is safe and relatively secretive. The roof.

CATO'S POV

I still can't believe I kissed her. The quite little scary and intimidating kid from district twelve. I mean why? I don't know what to do with Drase and Tarnia. If they are to survive they need to know her strengths. But if she is anything like her sister she won't show it till the private sessions. Drase and Tarnia had both retired to their rooms. I decided that I needed air. God these capitol places could get stuffy. I decided to take the stairs. I know it is 11 flights to the roof but hey I got to keep in shape. As I opened the door of the roof I saw her. Leaning over the rails trying to see the world better. Her brows were furrowed, her eyes full of sadness and confusion. This made me feel guilty. Something I hadn't heard of until I was on the victory tour. Seeing all those heartbroken families. Standing there on the dais. Gazing at me with hatred and anger I suppose had fuelled something. I remember her, all alone straight and tall. Looking right through me. As if imagining her sister there instead. I could've turned back, she had not noticed me yet. But I didn't maybe it was guilt or maybe it was something else, but I found myself walking forward and leaning on the rails next to her.

She jumps about half a mile. She must have been very deep in thought to not have heard my heavy footsteps. I look into her blue eyes. Her eyes are darting all over the place, as if expecting something.

"It was you."

The accusing tone in her voice takes me by surprise.

"What did I do?"

"You think this is some kind of game. Huh. Just because you killed Katniss doesn't mean I am some kind of toy to you."

The name makes me flinch. As do her accusations. I then figure it out. She didn't know I kissed her.

"I didn't know what to say, so that's what I do instead."

I mentally kick myself. I come up here all nice and now I'm acting like a jerk. I think she thinks the same because her eyes are all fiery. No more innocent 12 year old girl.

"you're a je-"

"Look Prim, I'm sorry for what I did, for what I put you through but I can't change that."

Her eyes are still angry, but I sense that she is also startled.

"We've gotten off to a bad start, but I think we both might need to forgive and forget."

Her frown lessons slightly just as the door bangs open.

"So this is where you are, Prim didn't I tell you to be careful. But of course Haymitch knows nothing. He is just a drunk old bat who can hardly stand up most of the time. You need to watch who your around. And two, if you go anywhere closer to my tribute you are going to regret it."

I'm not scared, I've had heaps of threats thrown at me over the years. Prim turns and steps back to the railing. Haymitch is still glaring at me. Now would be a good time to leave, but I can't, I'll never work up the courage to continue this conversation.

"If that was all mister Abernathy, I have something I wish to discuss with Prim."

"You think I would fall for that, I'm not a grumpy father reluctant to let his daughter go on a date."

"Will you two stop bickering, I don't wish to speak with either of you."

At that she walks through the door and slams it behind her.

I'm about to leave too when a large hand grabs my shirt collar and pushes me up against the wall.

This may have seemed rushed but a lot of you thought it was moving to slow. Cato was lost for words and impulsively kissed Prim as like an apology for killing Katniss and causing her pain. I decided to make Cato more feeling because he had more time to think as a career and I also thought that winning the Hunger Games should have an impact on him. If you have any ideas please PM or leave a review.

**Thanks will update soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cato's POV

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM," I screamed out in frustration.

I may have had more time to think but that had little effect on my short temper. And this drunk doosh was seriously pissing me off. Doesn't he know I could squeeze his head down any of the bottles he was so fond of.

Haymitch stepped back. "Sorry about that," he said with a glance at the door.

What the fuck, this dude must be really drunk or just been permanently damaged by alcohol.

"Gotta keep up appearances," he responded to my blank expression.

As if some sudden thought had come to him, he began tapping the walls and running his hands along the surfaces and crevices around the roof. Is he checki – what why is he feeling the flower petals and smelling their fragrances. He completed his rounds of I don't know what, and gestured to the bench overlooking the southern region of the capitol. Tentatively I started forward, after noticing the smug expression on the guy's flabby face I started strutting over with literally the same speed. Nothing wrong with being cocky and cool I always say. Before I sat down I hesitated leaning against the railing and letting my hair fly in the wind, synthetic or real I wondered. "So what's this about," I asked in a breezy manner, I had to retain some dignity and control, right?

"I heard you had trust issues but what do you think a bench is going do to you?" I felt like saying that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit but I always bashed people who said that.

"Just sit, I think its time we had a chat, don't you?"

Does he have to turn everything into a question? Oops there I go contagious. With a moment more, which probably made me look more like a stubborn child than a wary adult, I sat.

"What's your plan Ziebel?" he asks.

"Err excuse me." What is up with this dude?

"How are your tributes going to survive?"

"I may trust the bench but I sure as hell don't trust you." Good line must use in future Cato.

"Okay then be like that, I think I might have more luck convincing that daisy over there of the problems that we face."

"Err, did I miss the part were we became we people." [*vampire diaries, we people hahaha*]

At this Drunk Doosh stood up and walked over to the daisy flowerbed.

"Okay daisy, I have selected you to be my accomplice, listen carefully as I explain our predicament, remember you're a daisy, so NO INTERUPTIONS." God, this guy really was a drunk, I haven't even heard of Annie Cresta, the delusional victor, talking to a flower. My thoughts were interrupted as the Drunk Doosh started to talk.

"Have you ever heard of district 13?" without even pausing for a response the Drunk Doosh pressed on.

"Well 75 years ago, it was bombed. Before that they mined granite, well that's what the capitol's story says. But what the descendants of the survivors say is completely different."

Okay now he had my attention, I mean I wasn't taking him seriously, he was talking to a flower for Christ's sake.

"Nuclear Power. That's what the people of district 13 worked at. They made weapons, developed machinery and were favourites and even a little bit feared by the capitol. And with good reason. Because they started the rebellion that ended the Dark Days. They would have been successful had their district not been infiltrated and the element of surprise been lost. You're mouth is hanging open by the way."

It tool me a while to realise that he was talking to me, he was looking so intently at the daisy, I had assumed that he had forgotten that I was even here.

"Anyway, they lost. But they didn't die out. Almost, but not quite. And unlike most people with such great resources, they have been patient. They waited until they had trained and tuned their resources. And apparently they are almost ready. Almost."

All of a sudden he looked up, his keen, sharp eyes boring into my extremely confused face.

"Please don't say, 'and that's where you come in,' because I sure as hell and doing anything that will get me stabbed in the back or front, because a move like this is the equivalent of waltzing into the hunger games and lighting a fire. Or strutting into Snows Mansion and wearing an I am a rebel t-shirt. So sorry to burst your bubble but I think you've been spending way too much time with your head in a bottle."

As quickly as I could, without actually running, I made my way to the door and before disappearing inside I heard him say the thing I had been dreading since I first started training at the academy:

"Cato, what about your mother."

**I am going to update weekly.**

**I just wanted to ask, the first person who reviews for each chapter can pick a number between 1-10,000 and I will write a chapter of that length. No number can be picked twice. Just to make life more interesting. :D**

**Thanks guys**

**Sorry for the filler chapter but I like to take things slowly and realistic.**

**I think I'll do a back story for Cato, but if your guys are seriously against it then I'll just have a flashback. What do you say.**

**Thanks for being so patient**

**And if you find mistakes tell me :D**

**Any tips and feedback and so is screaming and hate. I deserve it.**


End file.
